a ninja's tale
by the hitokiri writtosai
Summary: when naruto comes back from training with jiraiya what will he find? love lust or both? naruhina rated M I'm adding a lemon every now and then but for now fight scenes are what I'm intrested in improving.I'm not dead as most of you thought!EXPECT UPDATE!
1. a hero's homecoming

**Hey there everyone this is my first fanfic um and I basicly just thought what the hell why not write a fanfic since I like the naruhina pairing so much this might have a lemon later on since I am such a perverted lemon freak now for the disclaimer an all that nice crap. I will also say that I am gonna try to make each chapter like 1300 - 2500 words long and more if I get some good ideas leave your opinions in comments I am a comment vampire FEED ME YOUR COMMENTS VLAH VLAH VLAH! But seriously if you have any suggestions or just wanna say good job or that I suck just leave me a nice wittle comment .**

**I do not own naruto or any of the characters no matter how much I wish I could of gotten in on that gold mine ( **

**NOW! On to the actual story**

* * *

**Chapter 1: a hero's homecoming **

"Wake up were going home today aren't we ero sennin?" Naruto complained loudly. Jirayia then flinched and said " Unless you want to go home in a body bag don't you dare wake me up this early ever again its 4 a.m for Christ's sake! Can't you wait awhile to go back to konoha? I mean seriously just because its been a few years since we left I don't see why you're in such a hurry." ( a/n this is taking place after the time arc and I am gonna be going crazy making a good plot that's not like the manga yet quite fluffy… what? I like my fluff. XP) Naruto then erupted and continued bugging jiraiya until he finally gave in and got up so they could leave.

Quite afew hours later they arrived at konoha village and the guards stared and couldn't believe what they were seeing, " jiraiya-sama its nice to see you again!" one of the guards said as the others were trying to hold back naruto who was very eager to get through the gates to see all of his friends and more importantly the ichiraku ramen stand. One of the guards then examined naruto more carefully and told the other guards to let him go "_wow they are finally back…and I was just starting to enjoy the quiet." _"**well as you can see naruto is in alittle bit of a hurry so I'd really appreciate if you would open the gate for us" **

After the whole episode at the gate naruto and jiraiya separated and naruto ran to ichiraku's as fast as humanly possible. Jiraiya on the other hand had to go and check them back in at the hokage's office and as naruto scurried off in the other direction jiraiya glared and thought _" geh I should make him go with me and sit through all that boring paperwork…although it would be the first time I've been alone with tsunade in awhile" _jiraiya thought pervertedly as he walked towards the office alone

Naruto was sitting slumped at the counter of ichiraku's downing bowl after bowl of ramen when a familiar face walked into the small ramen stand and sat down next to him then saw the whisker marks on the side of his face and the person who just happened to find him was none other than Hinata Hyuuga. _"naruto-kun.. I can't believe you are finally back" _

She was then yanked out of her thoughts naruto glancing up at her **" hemaga?" **he said with a mouthful of food as she was staring at him then swallowed the noodles.

"**Hi naruto-kun" **_" HI NARUTO-KUN? IS THAT ALL I CAN SAY AFTER NOT SEEING HIM FOR ALMOST 3 YEARS?_ (a/n I might give hinata abit of an inner monolog every now and then;)

"**Hinata is that you?Its nice to see a friendly face considering a just got back!**" naruto said as he hugged hinata causing her to blush heavily.

Right then Kiba,akamaru, and shino came in behind her completely confused why some blonde man was hugging their friend as if he had known her for years.

"**Naruto-kun I can't breathe…" **hearing this made the three behind them quite shocked, _"huh that guy is naruto?" _kiba thought as he looked at the two. Naruto then let go of hinata and turned around and saw the rest of tem looking at him. **" haha wow I seem to be running into everybody today!" **

Naruto said happily as he tried to hug kiba.

" **try to hug me like you just did her and I'll have to kill ya!"** kiba said as he and akamaru backed off abit.

" **yeah right like I'd hug you mutt I only hug pretty girls like hinata I was just going to pet akamaru."** hinata blushed horribly then fainted when she heard naruto call her pretty and naruto stood there stupified as kiba picked hinata up and sat her on one of the stools in an attempt to wake her up.

" **ahh come on hinata wake up.." **naruto heard kiba say and chuckled at as he walked away looking for more of his friends.

Sakura was walking down the streets of konoha when a certain blonde haired ninja came up behind her and hugged her from behind

" **SAKURA-CHAN!"** naruto yelled out as he hugged and was elbowed by sakura and fell to the ground as she realized who she had just hit

" **oh naruto… huh wait! NARUTO you're back! What took you so damn long to come back!" **sakura yelled as naruto was on the ground completely overjoyed that sakura missed him (or atleast that's what he told himself)

After he and sakura had chatted for awhile he once again set out on his journey to find more of his friends but along the way he saw the older villagers glaring at him and whispering "demon boy" and other insults under their breath. It may not appear these things affected naruto at all but they affected him and it saddened him that a lot of villagers hated him just because the kyuubi was sealed within him he then looked down at himself when he heard a villager comment about his raggedy clothes _" well it wouldn't exactly hurt to get some new clothes…but that can wait till later in the meanwhile I have to.._" as he was thinking he was interrupted as he ran into a person **" oh I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I.. kakashi-sensei?"**

Kakashi looked at him for a second ( A/N remember people his hair is much longer giving him a yondaime ( whos gonna come later in the story heehee) -ish appearance)

" **naruto?" **

" **yep its me! I just got back today"**

" **wow has it really been two years since you left? You look so much more mature.."**

Infact naruto was a lot more mature looking now his whisker marks had become darker and abit sharper and more refined and his hair was abit longer but retained it's trademark spikeiness and as for clothes he had ona beat up black t-shirt and black pants with bandaged around them in a ninja fashion with kunai and shuriken containers so it did alter his appearance.

"**Huh I look different? I guess I do huh?" **

Kakashi then became wide eyed as he thought for a second after looking at naruto more closely _" holy shit no orange…"_

"**Well naruto it looks a lot better on you ,well I have to go I'll see you later." **kakashi said as he walked away.

After naruto found and greeted a lot of his friends he went off to see tsunade after he was reminded of her when he noticed her face was finally carved into the side of the hokage monument _" my face is gonna be up there someday along with granny Tsunade's_" when he came up to the hokage tower the anbu guards let him by to see her and he greeted shizune who was exiting the building as he went in and as he came up to her office door he knocked and heard some thrashing after he asked if she was there and after she said he could come in he found jiraiya was still in her office and had brought sake and they were just about to open a bottle when naruto entered.

" **good I caught you two before you got drunk!"** naruto said smiling and tsunade jumped up and almost squeezed the life out of him she hugged him so hard.

" **oh naruto its so good to see you the village hasn't been the same without you here." **she said lovingly considering he was like the son she never had.

"**its good to see you too oba-chan.." (a/n umm yeah I forgot how naruto spells tsunade's nickname if I did spell it wrong and someone feel's like pointing out how to spell don't hold back on telling me) **

" **well anyways naruto you can just go back to your appartment and rest tonight and I can tell you some important things tomorrow have a good night, I'll see you in the morning"**

On his way home naruto went to ichiraku's for dinner and again bumped into hinata and started to have a conversation with her. ( a/n remember folks this si a naruhina fanfic oh and sorry for so many a/n's)

" **so hinata I really like what you've done with you're hair growing it out it looks really nice on you" **

Hinata blushed even deeper than she was already and replied

" **thank you naruto-kun"**

" _damnit hinata tell him now it's the perfect moment!"_

Naruto had been rambling on and on and hinata hadn't been listening

" **umm naruto-kun I was wondering if you might umm uhh wanna sometime.."**

" **huh have what? Oh anyways hinata I was wanting to ask if you maybe wanted to go out sometime I would say dinner but we are kinda having that now. So wanna go out sometime?"**

Hinata pretty much died listening to this and went to heaven she could have sworn she heard a chorus and a symphony playing in the background when she actually processed that naruto had asked her out and then she realized that she was blushing so heavily it looked like he had just asked out a tomato.

" **YES! I mean yes I'd like that naruto-kun"**

" **hey hinata no need to be so formal just call me naruto"**

Naruto said as he was getting up and hinata was still sitting there almost sure that this was all a dream and naruto hadn't really asked her out.

" _wow did naruto-kun really just ask me out? I mean this is just like my dreams except by now I either wake up or hanabi is playing a mean genjutsu on me."_

As she was thinking to herself naruto was talking to himself not aware that she wasn't listening then he suddenly said,

" **hey hinata its getting pretty late want me to walk you home? Ya know just so you are safe so when you walk home nothing bad happens or anything…"**

Naruto said with a slight blush of his own and hinata blushed heavily as he helped her up held her close to him cuasing her to blush even more.

" _oh my god this has got to be a dream…"_ hinata was thinking as she and naruto were walking slowly towards her home and before she knew it they were at the hyuuga compund yet hinata who was still quite sure this was a dream wouldn't let go.

" **uhh hinata were here you can let go anytime now."**

" _hmm well this is a dream so I might as well enjoy it."_

Hinata then bent up and gave him the deepest and overall best kiss he'd ever had in his life and it lasted for quite awhile since he was in no position to stop he from kissing him multiple times. This continued for about five minutes then neji was on his way home and

saw them kissing and ran up to them.

" **who are you and what the hell are you doing to my cousin?"**

Neji yelled causing naruto and hinata to stop kissing and stare up at him.

Hinata was staring at him shocked

" _it really wasn't a dream I realy was making out with naruto-kun…."_

* * *

AND that is ze end of me first chapter I know I did a cliffhanger I hate authors for doing this most of the time well when I get maybe 1 or 2 reviews I'll post the second chapter which I will be writing soon entitled "wraith of neji" well tell me if you like whats going on so far well bye till the next chapter!

Author of 1000 jutsu! Naruto-kun126


	2. the wraith of neji

**haha wow a review within 12 hours of posting I am happy yay and I got an email saying someone else reviewed but it doesn't show well Celtic pride I'll take that advice of yours and not use bold for normal talking and I guess I'll just use " "to mark it around normal text and soul reapor thanks for being my first reviewer and I practically jumped when I checked my story and it had a review and its a very rare thing to see a man my size jump like a giddy school girl well without anymore ado chapter two of a ninja's tale the wraith of neji oh yeah before that the dumbass disclaimer random mutters about disclaimer**

**I do not own naruto or any of its characters though I would love if anko owned me :)**

* * *

chapter 2 the wraith of neji

naruto simply froze and looked at neji in a stupid manner and then said the stupidest thing he could of in the situation

"um well you see hinata started it and since shes a really good kisser I really didn't have the guts to sto..." naruto was interrupted by a furious neji trying to punch naruto then neji yelled in anger

" naruto if you fucking do anything to my cousin I'll kill you then feed you to the dogs! now stay away from my cousin if you value your life!" hinata,being the poor sensitive girl she is ( gives hinata tissue in this a/n TT poor hinata) was crying watching the two people she cared for the most in the world fighting and she was the cause of it she tried to tell them to stop but her small meek voice couldn't be heard over the two yelling at each other so finally she lost her temper and yelled at the two " just stop fighting!" at the top of her lungs and ran off to the mansion crying and leaving neji and naruto there staring at each other dumbfounded by the quiet girls eruption.

" wow what just happened.." naruto asked neji hoping he would know the answer.

" I honestly have no idea at all I have never seen her like that and I've known her all my life." neji said quietly and totally confused

_" wow that's pretty out of character for neji to be confused. Hinata must be very angry or sad because of us fighting.."_

naruto thought to himself quietly

" I'm going to go and try to ta" then neji interrupted " naruto..don't just let me talk to her you may be allowed to see her tomorrow if hiashi-sama doesn't find out about this hold incident because if he did, I will just say you would never have children." neji said with a smirk as he ran along to his home to try and comfort hinata leaving naruto out in the cold alone with his thoughts.

_" what the huh whats he mean me not have chil.. oh oh god would he really do that?" _

gah tonight is crazy I need to get a shower and get some sleep" naruto complained to himself as he walked home wishing he still had hinata with him considering how warm she was.

Naruto was at his apartment in the shower thinking to himself as suddenly he heard a voice that he did not particularly enjoy hearing.

**" so boy this female whats her name ah yes.. hinata will she become our mate or will she just be practice like the las oh haha wait you never did get that pink haired girl" **kyuubi said to naruto with a brief chuckle in the end

_" god damnit I don't need to hear it from you ya damned fox"_

**" aww is someone mad just because he didn't get the girl and was a scared ass bitch when her cousin came to ream you?"**

(a/n wheee kyuubi is a fowl mouthed mother no Mr. fuzzy kyuubi in this one!)

_" I was scared of neji! he just startled me.. now shut up fox I don't feel like hearing form you tonight."_

**" yeah keep tellin your.."** kyuubi tried to say as naruto mentally cut the fox off and got out of the shower and noticed he had not pajama's that actually fit him and just slept in his boxers. _" happy homecoming naruto..."_ he thought as he drifted off into sleep.

Naruto awoke the next morning and groggily put his clothes on and went to tsunade's office still trying to process what had happened to him the night before and before he knew it he had arrived at the hokage tower.

"obaa-chan you there?" he yelled from outside the tower as from the corner of his eye he saw tsunade rushing to her office

" huh naruto why are you here so early and why the hell are your clothes so ripped?" she said dragging him towards a tailor right outside the hospital that had been used for out going patients quite alot and was opening twenty four hours a day and tsunade continued to drag naruto who the whole time was saying that he didn't need new clothes and he certainly didn't smell!

" yeah right naruto you're starting to sound like kiba. hello could we get this young man some new clothes?"

the woman at the counter who had been asleep looked up then thought and realized who it was then snapped to attention

" ah hokage-sama its nice to see you! and ok just need to measure him and I'll do my best to get him some stuff"

naruto and tsunade went back to the measuring area and tsunade said one word that sent a shiver up naruto's spine.

" strip."

" what? why do I have to take my clothes off!"

" so it can be an accurate fit and you only need to go down to your boxers so stop complaining"

after all the fuss naruto stripped down to his boxers and the tailor took the needed measurements but not without admiring naruto's well toned muscles and she touched his abs and chuckled to herself causing naruto to blush.

" ok well we have some clothes I think you would rather like" the tailor said as she laid out several outfits all of which naruto loved but then he noticed one thing wasn't with them and much to tsunade's relief.

"huh no orange?"

" ha you are joking right who would want orange clothes that's so stupid." the tailor and tsuande started laughing and naruto grumpily then tried on his new clothes finding that is looked like the things he would catch kakashi wearing including the face mask which he found in one of the vest's many pockets and he put it on remembering to tuck it in to the collar of the jacket.

"_haha now all I need is a copy of icha icha paradise and I'll be the spitting image of kakashi sensei!_"

naruto thought to himself chuckling softly.

speaking of kakashi he was in his bed waking from a nightmare he had almost every night since he was 13 years old the death of his friend obito and when he obtained his sharnigan he then got up and looked at his window and watched as a blonde man walked by his home looking exactly like him minus the hair and tilted headband.

" what the.." kakashi stared at his look alike he was waving stupidly at him

"kakashi sensei! kakashi sensei!"

_" what the hell..is that naruto?"_

kakashi sensei lets train or something!"

kakashi glared back down at his student thinking "_how the hell does he get up this early.._" " yeah I'll be down in afew." kakashi said grimily as he swore almost silently to himself for letting naruto drag him out of bed in the

middle of the night to go train even though he thought that naruto dressing up like him was cute in a way when he finally was ready and out the door naruto was going crazy from the waiting and jumped out of his skin when he saw kakashi walk out of his front door

" so naruto.. What exactly are we going to do?"

" um I'm not sure obaa-chan sent me to you so you could train me.."

" ah yes I remember now well I'll tell you exactly what we have to do with your limit when we get to it."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat when he heard that HE naruto uzumaki had a bloodline limit!

"Well it is mainly a move your father used but you're the only one we know of who is alive in your family so its your move no one can copy it. Or so we think I myself can't even do this jutsu so I'll just give you the instutions that your father gave me to you and naruto, I am truly sorry for not telling you about your father sooner.

**_dear naruto, _**

_**I have no idea how old you are when you'll read this I guess kakashi really needed you to learn some good moves so he came to me well I actually asked him to give you this when you were ready but anyways what can I say! Happy however many birthdays you've had! Yeah sorry about this if I knew how old you were I'd actually say it in this letter. But anyways I just wanted to say no matter what you do I am proud of you inside you'll find my instructions on how to do the hiraishin no jutsu**_

**_( flying thunder god no jutsu) it takes abit of chakra and is a very hard move to control and master but hey kiddo if you can get control of it you'll be unstoppable hell it got me my nickname maybe you'll get a name from it. It transports you very quickly and gives you unimaginable speed when you use it so you can get the upper hand on opponents! I figure that you'll need it a lot so yeah if you're lucky you'll be a complete stud like me hehe (_**theres a drop of blood on the page there)**_ ouch! Hey you know I love ya so no need to hit me! Oh that was your mother she gets abit jealous when I talk about other girls or my wonderful good looks hehe well not much more to say besides good luck on being a great ninja and you'll be hokage in no time if you work really hard!_**

**_Your father, arashi uzumaki also known as, yondaime hokage. Oh and your mother can't forget her! _**( there is a large smear in the ink and he can't make it out)

" _oh my god.. My dad was yondaime.. This is way too good to be true… but wait whos my mom is she still alive?"_

After sitting thinking for afew minutes he looks through the rest of the box finding the instructions on how to perform the jutsu and some pictures of yondaime and there was one that must have been taken right when he was born because there was a small baby with blonde hair but no whiskers on his cheeks.naruto then looked through all the pictures but then was at dismay at the fact that his mother was in none of them hell he had even found a picture of jiraiya holding the first copy of icha icha and kakashi sitting there as a young boy staring at the book in awe.

After reading the letter and looking through the contents of the package he looked up at kakashi who was smiling at him

" yeah its true he really was your dad. it's a shame he died when he did…he really wanted to be a good father to you and your mother.. Don't get me started on her…"

Kakashi said angrily leaving naruto wondering.

Naruto checked the clock that was on the apartment he had been brought to's wall it was already 1:30!

" kakashi-sensei I'm sorry but I have to go I really have to check in on someone!"

Naruto then ran out of the room clutching the box in his hands and he let a picture falls fro it and it landed at kakashi's feet he picked it up and tears came to his eyes as he looked at it.

"_oh sensei…why did you have to go and die and obito you moron you went and died too.. Then he looked at the only female in the picture, ah rin what ever happened to you, the only girl I ever loved.."_

* * *

**OH that's a great place to end it no cliffy tonight people wow if I can get this up in 20 minutes I can say 2 chapters in one day hehe well kakashi loves rin in my opinion i'm a kakarin fan so yeah reviews please! I have a monkey on my back! And it won't leave till I get reviews! Well yeah I know uber drama with the whole yondaime thing and that's my opinion on all that well I'll write the next chapter as soon as possible!**

**The yellow flash of fan fiction . netnaruto-kun126! (yeah i'll keep screwing with ninja titles till i find one i like...)**


	3. sweeter than chocolate

_**Yo everybody before I start chapter 3 I would like to thank celtic-pride for reviewing both chapters it kinda makes me happy to know someone actually read what I wrote and yeah sasuke and some other notable characters are coming soon and hey think I should introduce the smut into the story any time soon? Because being the perv I am I'd like to take a shot at writing it it'll be intresting continuing the storyline afterwards I put a little bit of a nasty part in but its funny in my opinion now for the discalimer.**_

_**I don't own naruto or any of its characters but if I did I'd have naruto kick sasuke's ass every other episode : )**_

_**Chapter 3: sweet like chocolate**_

" _oh damn I almost forgot about hinata.."_ naruto thought as he quickly ran through the streets of konoha in search of hinata after about twenty minutes he finally found her on the outskirts of town sitting against a tree crying obviously still upsets about the events of the previous night. Naruto walked up to her and she looked up trying to choke back tears.

"h h hi naruto" she said bleakly but naruto just sat down next to her and looked at her for a moment then they locked eyes ah how she could stare into those cerulean eyes forever, she hated her own eyes so blank emotionless and boring she wanted eyes like his that you could lose yourself in if you stared at them. After they looked at each other he put a hand on her shoulder.

" I'm really sorry hinata I really didn't mean to get into that fight with neji especially in front of you like that." hinata then looked down sadly,

" I hate it when people fight and yell I feel so helpless" she said quietly slipping into naruto's arms embracing him in a tight hug softly crying into his chest,then suddenly naruto heard a voice in his head.

" **this is the perfect time screw her! She'll let you!"**

" _can't you ever just shut up and not be some sex obsessed freak?"_

" **hehe you forget, I see everything you do so you can't go off and do some ugly girl! That'd kill me!"**

" _I may just remember that.."_

Naruto then shut off further conversation and then realized that the demon was speaking a verison of the truth, hinata was completely vulnerable she would do anything he wanted her to.

" _I can't…its wrong I need to get to know her"_

" **oh come on you little blo-"**

" shut up you stupid fox!" naruto yelled outloud and made hinata jump.

" huh fox?" hinata asked him completely confused at what was happening.

" umm hinata I have to tell you something…"

" _hes dumping me.. What did I do wrong!"_ hinata tought as she began to cry to herself

" hinata are you ok?"

" damnit naruto! You can just say it I know you don't want to go out with me why are you screwing around messing with my heart!" hinata yelled out as she turned around but then naruto grasped her wrist.

" I'm not dumping you."

Hinata feeling as stupid as she ever had in her life replied with a simple "oh" and a blush " so what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

_Well now or never.. hehe fox shes gonna have to know about you and accept it if we even think about doing anything"_

" **damn you brat always have to find a way to ruin something.."**

" umm hinata you know the nine tailed fox that attacked konoha 16 years ago? (a/n I forgot to mention age my bad naruto is 16 almost 17 and so is hinata)

" yeah what about it?"

" well hinata you see.. Yondaime hokage.. My father sealed him into a newborn by and do you know what my birthday is?"

" October.. You mean.." hinata said wih wide eyes as she realized what he was implying.

" yeah hes inside of me and I didn't want out realationship to get serious until you knew.. So I guess you want to run now.. I understand."

Hinata then proceeded to hit him on the cheek " why would you think I'd hate you for that? Just because hes in you doesn't make you him you're still the naruto that I've always loved and admired." hinata said as she kissed him and thought _" bet it makes him like five times better in bed..hehe" ( a/n gasp at what hinata just thought bad hinata!)_

Hinata then took off her jacket and threw it off to the side when naruto noticed something

"_holy shit her boobs are huge! shes got sucha nice body"_

" **maybe this girl isn't so bad afterall.. Whatever just make sure shes as nice down below and its all good"** kyuubi said in a sinister tone

Naruto didn't say anything back to kyuubi because he was starting to think along the same lines.but one thing differed in the thinking of kyuubi and naruto kyuubi wanted it now, naruto would wait for later mainly because he cared for hinata and just to piss his demonic counterpart off. They layed there kissing for awhile when hinata boldly made the first move but as she did naruto broke the kiss and whispered to her " no not yet." inside the fox has litterally burst out yelling every curse in his head that he could think of at naruto.

" **I hate you! Rot in the pits of hell! I'll go with you just to fucking make sure you burn!"**

Naruto softly laughed and smiled to himself and laid there holding hinata in his arms and then he realized she'd gone to sleep and he could see directly down her shirt!

_Hey fox you better applogize or I won't let you see this.."_

" **I'm sorry! I'm sorry look down the shirt by all means!"**

" _aww can't be nice like that all the time can you?"_

" **shut the fu I mean just look damnit"**

Naruto moved his eyes around alittle and had a perfect view and became wide eyed looking down.

"_paradice…_

" **pft if you listened to me you'd be doing more than looking.."**

Naruto got a nosebleed as he heard some of the VERY inappropriate things hinata said to him in her sleep considering most of them would even make ero-sennin blush.

A few hours later naruto had realized that he had fallen asleep and hinata was still laying on him awake just watching him sleep

" hi"

" hi there" hinata said as she kissed him

" anyone ever told you how good you taste when they kiss you? Hey its almost sun set so I guess we should get going I won't really try to talk you home because of last night well have a nice trip home!" naruto said as he started to bound off towards his home. But hinata was right behind him following him towards his home.

" _huh what the.."_

" **oh yeah come on baby follow daddy home!"**

" _gah shut up you pervert"_

" **hey you looked down her shirt too.."**

They then arrived outside naruto's home then he acted like he just noticed her.

"hey hinata whatcha doin here?"

" oh naruto… don't act like you don't know what I'm doing.."

Hinata said as she seductively walked towards naruto

" _WOW SINCE WHEN WAS SHE LIKE THIS?"_

" **I have no idea but I like it. Hmm if we do get laid I think I'll enjoy your company abit more"**

" _oh my god when did I learn to be so seductive?well judging by the look on naruto's face and by the tent in his pants wait hahaha wow hes really easy! AHH since when did I think like that?" _hinata thought as she grabbed naruto by the arm and dragged him almost all the way to his door and locked it behind them

" can't have any interruptions huh naruto? Naruto shook his head in a stupid manner as hinata pushed him onto the couch and began to strip starting with taking off her shirt exposing her entire upper half.

" _oh my fucking god this can't be happening!"_

" **just shut up and be thankful kid"**

Hinata then sat down on his lap with only her panties on and grabbed his hand then " naruuto? Narrrrutttoooo? Come on boss wake up!" " huh?" he and kyuubi both thought in unison: "IT WAS JUST A DREAM! NOOOO!" they both silently sulked for afew moments before he looked up and saw konohamaru and his friends waking him up and then in the bacground he saw hinata standing there looking at him blushing then he saw what she was blushing at."_ahhhhh theres a pole in my pants!" _

" **haha I bet you wish you knew genjutsu now haha I could help if I want. But I don't" **the demon said laughing like crazy

Konohamaru hadn't seemed to notice what naruto was wide eyed about and hinata was blushing about

" so boss is she your girlfriend?"

"yeah why else would I be hugging her sleeping?" naruto said in an annoyed tone.

" oh yeah huh well she was just sitting next to you staring at you blushing when we came."

" _how long did I have that…" _naruto sat there wondering what exactly had happened,

" well its nice to see ya again boss but we gotta go get to our training!"

" yeah bye konohamaru" naruto said halfheartedly his glance wandering towards hinata.

" ehehehe I'm really sorry about that.."

" its ok heehee it was kinda funny to wake up to."

"_wait wake up to..and she was in my.. You mean…"_

"ahh I'm sorry hinata!" naruto said with a shocked expression on his face.

"its ok.. Naruto.. I rather enjoyed it." at this naruto became very shocked and passed out.

**( a/n um yeah I'm gonna come back to these two love birds in the beginning of the next chapter)**

Back at the hyuuga compund hiashi starts to worry about his oldest daughter.

" its eleven o'clock wheres hinata at?"

" I'm not quite sure hiashi-sama"

" aren't you supposed to guard my daughter neji?"

" yes I know I just let her out of my sight for a moment."

" ah neji would you just please try to keep an eye on her would you mind finding her? I'm quite worried where she is" hiashi stated with a general look of concern in his eyes

" _well naruto… you're going to regret when I find you.."_

_**Well that's all that this one feels like typing now! Off to watch ranma ½ a very good show well remember my review monkey is still on my back wanting reviews so yeah bye! Next chapter! Called byuukugan activated: who will win?**_

_**The hitokiri writeosai naruto-kun126 ( haha i like this one xD)**_


	4. byukugan activated naruto vs neji part1

_**Yo people before I write this chapter I will tell ya guys THERE IS GONNA BE A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER so if you're one of those goody goodies who hate pervs like me don't read it um sorry its taking me so long on this I'm having a hard time trying to just make this sound write and I have had to rewrite it several times. celtic once again thank you for being a faithful reviewer and thanks to sasukeluver,mike and cameo for reviewing! The monkey on my back is alittle pleased but its still there jumpin up and down wanting more reviews! Thanks for all u peeps that did btw.**_

_**Now without further ado ( and that dumbass disclaimer…) chapter 4 of a ninja's tale: byukugan activated! Who will win? Neji vs. naruto part 1 oh and sorry for such a long beginning.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of its characters but if I did sasuke would wear a dress with pink flowers and bows on it, oh and anko would be a main character.**_

Naruto slowly awoke not knowing just where he was but then he started to identify his surroundings and realized he was in his apartment.

"_huh how'd I get here?"_

Naruto then tried to get up and saw that some how he hurt his arm and winced as he got up.

"_what the hell happened to me?"_

He then saw hinata sleeping on his couch which was about 8 feet away he then walked sleepily over to the couch and tried to wake up hinata with his good arm.

" hi naruto…NARUTO! Lay back down! You're hurt!"

"not really haha and um how did it happen?"

"well umm I was trying to get you back to you're apartment and you kinda made us fall…and yeah its weird you're healing up so fast."

"its because of the kyuubi chakra it heals me whenever I get hurt"

"that's really good for you huh? Since you fight a lot and all I bet you never get to spend time around girls."

"haha that's completely opposite ero-sennin is a huge pervert and I am ashamed to say I've read all his books"

"_hes read all the icha icha books? He must know a lot then..well I guess it won't hurt to ask him."_

"naruto are you a virgin?" hinata yelled out awkwardly and turned a deep crimson the second she asked it also looking alittle sad praying that he said no since she had always dreamt of being his first.

"yeah I am I've been looking for a special girl to give it to" naruto said smiling at her knowing that she deep down wanted it that way anyways

" yeah same here but then again I've only loved one man in my life… you."

" me! I'm the only guy you ever…" naruto said with a shocked expression

"yeah kiba asked me out once but hes like a brother to me. aand naruto, I want to give my virginity to you… if that's ok with you I mean not like you have to or anything…" hinata said turning a completely new color that was inbetween red and purple.

Naruto held in laughter seeing how hard it was for her to tell him that she wanted to have sex with him.

"hinata, I would love to!" naruto said happily loving the expression that it produced on her face of utter shock and happiness. Naruto then bent forward and kissed her deeply causing a small moan to slip from her mouth. Naruto then slipped out of his jacket and pulled his shirt off removing her jacket and running his hands up her shirt rubbing her back while kissing her. He broke away from kissing her long enough to remove her shirt only to reveal a man's worst enemy, the bra. After fiddling with it for a few moments naruto cut it with a kunai from the pack in his pants.

"ehehe sorry" naruto said with a nervous grin.

"it was worth it.." hinata said pulling it off throwing it across the room leaving naruto wide eyed gazing at her very well developed chest.

" w-wow its huge.." naruto said almost at the verge of drooling and then hinata did something that neither of them expected her to she lunged forward at naruto tackling him and then barraging him with kisses grabbing both of his hands making him grab her breasts as she practically ripped his pants off in a lustful manner then shoved her hand into his boxers making him let out a moan and grab her harder.

He sits up about halfway and starts to suck on one of her breasts rubbing the other causing her to moan loudly he then moved down lower kissing her stomach as he continued venturing south pulling down her pants abit putting his hand in her panties and found she was already quite wet and then he pulled his own pants down revealing his where his own excitement had manifested itself he looked into her eyes waiting for her to answer whether or not he could enter her or not she quietly nodded and he positioned himself in front of her most sacred spot and slowly moved in making her moan and then he came to a barrier and saw tears flowing down her face.

Naruto stared down at her with concern in his eyes thinking he had hurt her but she looked up at him and nodded telling him to keep going and then he ripped her and she let out a groan and winced in pain it had felt like someone had just ripped her in half and stabbed her at her core but then naruto started to slowly go in and out and it started to feel wonderful to her.

"faster.." she said to naruto and he listened to her increasing his pace making her moan and purr in satisfaction infact what had hurt few moments ago now felt like heaven she wrapped her legs around naruto's waist and started to push back increasing the pleasure of it for both of them as naruto let out moans into hinata's mouth as she kissed him deeply. She felt a fiery feeling start to build up in her and she suddenly just burst cum as her pussy which waas already very tight tightened even further around naruto's manhood making him also climax with her as they both moaned wildly he rolled off of her petite frame as the two young lovers held each other in their arms naruto kissed hinata on the cheek.

"I love you hinata.." naruto said as he slowly drifted into sleep.

" I always have and always will.." hinata whispered snuggling into his chest as she fell asleep.

_**Ok guys I'm gonna just end it there because one it's a good place and I am a fan of those chapters that end with cute little endings like that oh haha yeah I'm gonna start writing the action fight between naruto and neji the second I get this submitted the monkey on my back has left btw! But it has been replaced by my girl friend mai looming behind me watching me write and correcting my spelling haha well peace out **_

_**Oh and this is the first lemon I've ever written so yeah sorry about its ubber shortness**_

_**ALL YOUR REVIEWS ARE BELONG TO ME! -**_

_**The hitokiri writtosaii naruto-kun 126 : )**_


	5. Byukugan activated! Neji vs Naruto part2

Disclaimer, I don't own naruto I'd usually put a witty remark here but oh well.

I really am so sorry for not writing for almost a year! I now have some free time so here it goes! A Ninja's tale chapter 5! Byukugan activated! Naruto vs. Neji (I come back realizing how corny that sounds…)

Oh Oh Oh emergency A/N! I know in the series hinata and neji don't get along much but here hes going to be like a big brother figure.

XXX

Naruto awoke in the morning with he and hinata still in his bed and to his own perverted personal delight still naked.

"Wake up beautiful."

Naruto whispered gently nudging hinata with his hand. She slowly woke up and looked at naruto sleepy eyed. Then she realized where exactly she was.

"_My god I'm in his apartment I didn't just dream this time it actually happened. Oh my god I've been out all night what am I going to do?"_

"What time is it naruto?"

"Its around… six in the morning I think."

"I'm really sorry but I have to go." Hinata said looking down in a disappointed manner.

"So I guess I'll see you later?" Naruto said giving Hinata a quick peck on the cheek before getting up to get dressed himself.

Forty minutes later…

Hinata was on her way home trying to go as quickly and quietly as possible. She almost made it too. She climbed into her window to find A certain cousin sitting on her bed waiting.

"Hello Hinata."

"Nani! Neji!?"

"So where were you last night? Better not of been with that Uzumaki loser, then again I can smell his stink on you."

Neji then proceeded to get up and walk out of the room leaving Hinata confused on her window seal. He had only one thing on his mind : Kill Naruto Uzumaki.

XXX

Naruto has been told to meet tsunade for some kind of special reason a little bit after Hinata left.

" _I wonder why baa-Chan is being so brief?"_

By the time Naruto had gotten to the Hokage's tower Neji was hot on his trail. Luckily for Naruto he had just walked into Tsunade's office the time Neji caught up.

Naruto sat down in the chair in front of Tsunade's desk awaiting her news.

"Hello Naruto, how are you doing this morning?" Tsunade calmly asked.

"I'm fine.." Naruto looked at her with a strange expression considering she was never like this, well not at eight A.M.

"What did you want to see me about?"

"Well I am sure Kakashi informed you about your father's identity."

"Yeah he did, what about it?"

"You were informed you have a bloodline limit were you not?"

"I was but the letter never went into detail or anything."

"I'd say ask that demon inside of you he should be able to help." Tsunade said with a stern look.

Naruto concentrated and soon found himself inside of the sewer like environment the fox resided in.

"**Come to ask me about the power eh?"**

"What do you know about it?"

"**I'm the key to it that's what you little fool. Without me you are powerless as usual."**

"You'd better unlock it or else you'll regret it!"

"**(evil laughter) Once again you threaten me. How many time do I need to inform you our souls are bound so therefore I must aide you. Your bloodline is a sharingan in its most complex form. Your clan and the Uchihas were rivals and in a past war near the forging of the leaf your clan was all but wiped out."**

"So you're saying I have a sharingan?" Naruto said dumbfounded.

"**I don't believe I stuttered fool. I did say it was updated. You can copy all the moves and all those perks. You also may slow down time for a brief moment but this will all but drain your chakra even with my assistance so I recommend only using it when absolutely necessary. Good bye for now young one I grow tired of talking to you."**

(a/n I know I changed kyuubi's personality from the last chap. I swear it will go back and not be this canon bull crap!)

Naruto was back to reality and continued to talk to Tsunade.

"Well Naruto I hope you found what you were looking for, Well now for the reason I really called you here. I feel that even though you missed the chunin exams you are far above that level so I am going to just make you a Jounin by special circumstances. Well you can go home now and celebrate if you want.

Naruto left and Neji was waiting and stalked him for a little while and then yelled in the middle of the street behind the newly appointed Jounin.

"Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to clean the world of your filth!" Neji yelled as he charged.

Naruto who turned around to find the angry youth attacking somehow activated his blood limit and Neji suddenly slowed down. Naruto could see every move he was making and react to it.

**Katon: Kary****ū**** Endan (fire release dragon flame missile)**

Naruto's flames hit neji directly backwards and made him stop and think about how to go against naruto.

"So um Neji I know its a weird thing to ask, but why do you wanna kill me?"

"You know you ignorant fool! I know what you did to her!"

Neji said no more and ran right up into Naruto's face punching him the in the chest locking some of his chakra. Naruto coated his hand with red chakra and burned into Neji's chest with his punch. Naruto leaped back and ran at Neji using

**F****ū****ton: Rasengan (wind release spiraling sphere) **right as Neji went into heavenly spin.

Will Naruto be able to break through the jutsu and defeat Neji?

See on the next exciting episode of dragon ba I mean next chapter of a ninja's tale chapter 6, Defeated?

**Ok guys I can't say I'm too proud with this chapter but oh well some nice harsh words should help. Anyways tell me what you think I'd really appreciate it. Oh and also mention what you think should happen and to what effect haha can't wait to see what your twisted minds come up with!**

**The hitokiri writtosai**

PSPSPSPS I can't believe I got almost 10k views! I am on people alert lists too . I am so proud! Alright well I'll write another once I get afew reviews. Remember kitties! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	6. Defeated?

**Disclaimer no jutsu!: I don't own naruto any of its characters or any of the anime/manga obsessed girls who stalk kishi.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I personally wanna say that Narutomaniac is quite possibly my favorite reviewer! They wrote a pretty detailed review that made me pretty happy to see. Well here it goes, chapter 6 of a ninja's tale! Defeated?**

The dust settled…. They both on the ground quite smashed up. Naruto's rasengan had been spread out among the heavenly spin's radius making it hurt naruto and Neji but also making it much less powerful.

"Neji!" Naruto said staggering to his feet, "We have to take this elsewhere or people will get hurt!" Naruto then ran and surely neji got up and followed him not intentionally he didn't really care if someone got hurt if they were stupid enough to interfere with his revenge.

Naruto had one place in mind. Training ground no. 44 more commonly known as the forest of death.

Naruto as he arrived had a small chat with kyuubi inside the depths of his soul.

"How exactly did I do that jutsu!?"

"**Its in your blood, well better yet your eyes."**

"what do you mean?"

"**I mean fool, that its passed down generation to generation Jutsus that were known by your ancestors are available to you, but you can't active them at anytime you please. In those eyes you have thousands and thousands of jutsus sealed away. They come when they are naturally needed."**

"so if I was dying what would happen?"

"**I am not an expert on it, but I assume it will be very hard for someone to kill you considering you have me helping you."**

Naruto was back not even a second having passed.

Neji had just caught up and tried to punch him.

Naruto ducked and used his mentor's infamous jutsu.

Thousand years of pain! Naruto exclaimed as he put enough chakra in his fingers to break a bone he made Neji unable to walk having hit him in the legs quickly.

(a/n Naruto disconnected his hands and hit in both thighs. I know its off the real jutsu but oh well it works.)

Naruto carried neji back to the hyuuga estate after knocking neji out halfway to shut him up.

Naruto then laid him on the doorstep and walked away after knocking.

**1 day later**

Naruto had only really been hurt once in his fight with Neji. The one punch that directly hit his chakra system and locked a portion up. Tsunade had looked at it and said that because of kyuubi it would unseal in afew days.

Until then it would hurt like hell and reduce his movement. Because of neji Naruto's first days of being a Jounin were filled with pain. Until she came.

Tsunade had assigned Sakura to occasionally stop by naruto's and check up on him even when he wasn't injured. She didn't really mind doing this since he was one of her closest friends. She did start to neglect her duties when Naruto was done fighting neji. She had heard from Tsunade about him getting the Jounin position. She was going to stop him but she let him go. So she feels partially responsible for Naruto being hurt. Hinata hasn't even realized that Naruto was hurt since she had been tending to her cousin's pretty horrific gashes in the legs. Naruto had been happy to see his friend come to his aide no problem. He was quite disappointed to find out Hinata never once came to see him. Ever since he got back about a week ago Sakura had been more friendly towards him than she had ever been before. She was always a friend but she never took out this much time to just pay attention to him, to talk and just hang out.

**3 days and a lot of talking later**

"_Wow I never knew Naruto was this deep… I always thought he was some stupid immature little kid. I can't believe it but I'm alittle attracted to him now.."_

As sakura was thinking about this Naruto was rambling on and on about some event that he and Jiraiya had experienced when sakura eyed him in a somewhat longing way.

"So ya see that's why I really hate to leave ero sennin alone in a room with my swimsuit magazines!"

Suddenly Sakura leaned in and kissed naruto on the mouth silencing him. When she stopped kissing him he sat there, mouth wide open and eyes wide.

"What was that for Sakura?" He asked in a sheepish voice.

"For being Naruto.." Sakura said blushing.

"Since when has that gotten me anywhere in your heart!" Naruto said recalling how harshly he was rejected by sakura in past years.

"I was always so wrapped up in sasuke that I never really got to know you deep down." Sakura said with sincere honesty.

At this time there is a quick knock on the door. Naruto struggles to get up and answers it.

**At the Hokage's tower**

"Are you sure its him?" Tsunade asked Kakashi eagerly.

"I'd never forget that face." Kakashi said quietly.

"And the eyes? Did you get a look at the eyes?"

"No I was didn't want to gaze into that cold and bitter soul."

"Hes got that much blood lust in his eyes alone?"

"Yes I don't know what has happened to him but none of its good."

"I hope Naruto is alright."

"Isn't Sakura there with him, oh no.. shes there too…I have to go help them!"

"Good luck kakashi…"

**Back at Naruto's apartment**

Naruto opens his door and is completely shocked.

"Hello Naruto." The man says with an intensely evil look.

"Sakura is here too I see. Hello Sakura.." The second Sakura saw the man she went pale and her eyes widened.

"What Naruto aren't you happy to see your Best friend?"

**Who is the mystery man? If half of you don't already know then I'm disowning you as my viewers xD well anyways as usual after I get afew good decent reviews I will start work on the next chap. Oh heres some questions by the way! Ya know just to get your opinions and all.**

**1. What did you think of the outcome of the fight between naruto and Neji?**

**2. Are you naruhina fans insanely hatin sakura now?**

**3. Who exactly do you think this person is and what do you think hes come to do?**

**Well later all,**

**The hitokiri writtosai **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Next chapter: Old friends.**


	7. old friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto no matter how much I want a piece of those hot hot hot girls who like it in Japan.**

**Opening: I just want to say I really appreciate it when people review more than once, and when you answer my questions that made me pretty compelled to write this chapter the second I had some time. Oh, I just wanted to say this is a naruhina fanfic. I personally have never been too much for narusaku because of two reasons. Sakura was fucked up to naruto pre time skip and I never liked the obsessive gf type unless she's like a supermodel. I never said there wouldn't be an epic catfight though, being an ero myself I love them! Well enjoy chapter 7 of a ninja's tale old friends!**

The man that had eluded Naruto for the past three years was standing within a few feet away from him.

"Sasuke.." Naruto said with a breathless expression (a/n NOOO YAOI! Just think of what would happen if you hadn't seen your best friend for three years after searching. You'd be pretty speechless.)

"Yes Naruto?"

"What did he do to you…."

Naruto just stared at sasuke in disbelief at what had become of his old friend.

"Orochimaru did nothing, well not since I Nearly killed him and gutted that fool Kabuto.. So what would you assume I am here to do?"

Naruto made a quick dash for a kunai but when his hand was on it Sasuke had his hand on naruto's wrist holding it down.

"Now, now I never said I was here to kill you two, otherwise I would have. I was thinking about maybe integrating back to this village."

"What? Are you serious?!" Naruto once again had his jaw dropped in confusion.

Sakura just walked up to sasuke but as she was walking by Naruto gave him a quick glance which was like a dagger to his heart. She then hugged Sasuke,

"Promise me you won't leave again.." Sakura said crying into Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke shrugged Sakura off of his shoulder.

"Don't think I came back for you, I came back because I need to continue the Uchiha bloodline since I killed him. So don't take too much credit for my return."

Sakura looked up and with her eyes full of tears ran out of naruto's apartment sobbing. (And some people wonder why I dislike Sakura? That's about as canon of an attitude as you can get.)

Kakashi saw Sakura running by and continued to Naruto's place somewhat relieved to see Sasuke was not violent. He arrived to see Naruto and Sasuke sat down talking about Naruto's newfound ability.

"Sasuke……"

"Hello Kakashi. Have you by any chance heard of Naruto's ability?"

"Of course my sensei had it. It was just not known amongst everyone. Why do you think his eyes were so blue all the time? Its that kekkei genkai its like an alternate sharnigan from what I know."

"Why didn't you tell us about it sooner?" Naruto asked.

"Sensei told me around the time you were born that if you were told before a certain time it would make you train less and learn no jutsus on your own, plus it could kill you to activate it without sufficient chakra."

They continued to talk and catch up with each other until Kakashi had to leave to attend to something.

" I've always been curious Sasuke, why did you leave to go with orochimaru?"

"He offered more power to me, power I needed to kill my brother. If not for orochimaru I would of never been able to kill that scum. After I killed him I had no further use for orochimaru and attempted to kill him but he used kabuto to shield him from my chidori and ran away with minor injuries."

"well I'm Just glad you're back."

Two days later.

Sasuke had been surprisingly accepted back into the village after he had been thoroughly examined by every med Nin and Interrogation ninja to see if he was on a mission for orochimaru. It came out that he his story checked out because konoha had gotten news of Kabuto's body being found earlier that day. With Sasuke back Naruto was always in a brighter mood since he was no longer obligated to find him. He had also not talked to Sakura since the day in his apartment. He currently was on his way to the hyuuga estate when he had run into Hinata who had gone out to eat alone.

"Hey stranger." Naruto said tapping her on the back.

"Naruto!" She exclaimed hugging his waist from her stool.

"Did Neji tell you how he go hurt?"

"No he seemed very embarrassed to tell how he got two holes in this legs."

"Well he tried to beat me up and I sort of returned the favor."

"So you did that to him, It was self defense right?"

"Yeah it was just to shut him up and stop him from moving."

"Well he messed me up abit too, locked up my chakra system a little. It really hurt for a few days. I'm pretty lucky Sakura took care of me."

"Naruto… please be truthful with me, did anything occur between you and Sakura then? I promise if you did we can just forget about it as long as its out of your system."

"Huh?! Nothing happened! _I'm a horrible person lying like that! It was just a kiss not like I had sex or anything.. So nothing happened."_

"**Hahaha are you sure I haven't rubbed off on you boy? Lying and being deceitful are two very kitsune like traits."**

"I was worried there for a second when you hesitated to say something.. I just don't want to ever lose you."

( sniff sniff awww how sad T.T)

Hinata then got up kissed naruto and just stayed in his embrace as he stood there, his arms wrapped around her thinking how horrible of a person he was.

" **I don't even think I'm bad enough to lie to that."**

" _Shut up fox. I didn't cheat on her!"_

"**Most people would call that kiss cheating."**

"_It wasn't I didn't like it! I haven't wanted Sakura in years!"_

"**Hehehehe Liar I know everything you feel so do not toy with me. Its your life…"**

Kyuubi's voice faded out of Naruto's head and he got back to what was happening.

"Well Hinata I really need to get goingtoday is my first debriefing as a jounin!"

"You became a Jounin!? When did that happen?"

"I'll explain it later! Love ya bye!"

**What could be in store for naruto? See what happens in chapter 8 -a visitor?**

**Well I have to say that chapter was pretty easy for me to write unlike the last one which took forever for me to think of. I know a lot of people including myself wanted to axe sasuke. I had to have a good sub character to reinforce the story in some fight scenes later on. Well as usual some reviews and I will write! QUIZ TIME!**

**1. What's your opinion on Sasuke coming back?**

**2. What did you think do Sakura completely screwing Naruto over? (That bitch..)**

**3. What tips do you have for a future fight scene? I was abit interesting in making Jutsus but I don't really know Japanese and I could use a bit of help with the fight scenes message me or leave it in your review and I'll contact you!**

**Later my faithful viewers!**

**The hitokiri writtosai **


End file.
